One Shot Dump
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: Here's a bunch of one shots based off of some OTP prompts I've found on tumblr. Made a new account, kydwykkyd24. Follow me!
1. I'm with you

Prompt 14: " **Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."**

Being a girlfriend was hard for Raven. She never knew how and wanted to be the best she could be for him, but she never seemed to get anything right. Beast Boy however, loved to see her little slip-ups. He always chuckled when something didn't seem to go the way she wanted. Like last week when Raven thought it would be a good idea to make him his favorite breakfast but had never made soy pancakes before and they were too runny to be eaten. Beast Boy made his classic chuckle and at her disappointed face and wrapped his arms around her tight, kissing the top of her head.

One day, while Robin and Starfire were out, the remaining three titans decided to go for dinner at their favorite sports bar. (Well, Raven didn't care about sports at all, she just really like the food.) The three were seated at their table in the corner closest to the bar and the giant projection of the big football game. Beast Boy was juggling football time with his boy and a dinner with his girl very well. Even if he was cheering on with the rest of the guys in the restaurant, his hand was gently rubbing Raven's upper thigh.

Raven was eating her salad before everyone's food arrived and Cyborg thinking that Raven wasn't paying attention, he nodded his head for Beast Boy to look in that direction. Leaned up against the bar was an attractive young girl in a tight mini skirt. She was bent over just enough to leave room for imagination for any male that happened to be looking at her backside.

Beast Boy looked over to where her friend was nodding, checked her up and down, and began laughing quietly to himself, when she turned around and met his gaze. He was really hoping Raven wouldn't notice. However, she did. And she was not happy. Keeping it to herself, she took a deep breath and continued to eat her salad.

A few moments later, the waitress came back with their food, along with the same girl from the bar carrying the other tray. No one figured they would've let one of their associates dress like that, even if it was a sports bar. Cyborg and Beast Boy both tried their hardest to keep a poker face, but their eye contact made it obvious about the inside joke.

Their original waitress had already left and before the "hot" one took off, she slipped Beast Boy a napkin with her cell phone number on it, followed by a kiss mark matching the red lipstick she was wearing. Beast Boy's mouth opened and he stared at the napkin, glanced at her as she walked away, and then back at the napkin. His cheeks flared up and didn't noticed Cyborg was chuckling. Not at the sole fact she gave him her number, but the look on Raven's face after the fact.

When Beast Boy's eyes met Raven's, he could see the anger in her eyes, and she the fear in his. Raven ate her food and did not say another word until they were back home. Even if it was an awkward dinner, they all still enjoyed going to that bar. However, Raven's opinion may have just changed.

Raven immediately got out of the car and went up to her room. Beast Boy followed and knocked before opening the door.

"Raven?" He timidly called for her.

"Raven, I think we need to talk."

"Why's that?" She asked, without the slightest hint of anger in her voice.

Beast Boy sighed, "I noticed that what happened at dinner may have left you with some hurt feelings. And even if it's something I couldn't control, I really am sorry. I don't like seeing you unhappy."

"Garfield, I saw you check her out."

He bit his lip in nervousness.

"If I told you that it didn't mean anything, would you believe me?"

No reply.

"You never look at me like that…" she whispered.

He gave a slight chuckle, "Yes I do."

"Then how come I've never seen you?"

He chuckled again, "Because you're back is always turned. And you're kind've oblivious."

"I am not!" She snapped.

He moved onto her bed and sat beside her.

"Raven, do you realize how many guys I catch looking at you far worse than I looked at her?"

She looked astonished, "They do?"

"Yes, baby. You're very attractive. And for some of the nastier guys, it takes a lot in me not to just walk up and punch them in the throat. They don't realize that I can hear every word they're saying."

She was now speech;less at this point.

"I had no idea, Gar. I shouldn't have freaked out anyway."

"Raven, it would've hurt me too, most likely. I'm not blaming you or getting mad."

He took her left hand and began stroking her ring finger, "I'm with you. Always, baby."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you," she said before her lips met his.

"And I love you too," he spoke after the kiss. He pecked her nose, and proceeded to kiss her again, this time slowly leaning her back onto the bed.

The only noise that could be heard from the outside of her door was her giggling.

"Oh, Garfield."


	2. Just once

Prompt #23, " **Just once."**

"Raven, come on. I'm begging you," Beast Boy pleaded. Normally Raven thought his ideas were somewhat fun and enjoyable, but this one was crossing the line.

"Please?! Just Once! I swear I'll never ask again!"

She gave him _the glare._

"At least we'll know it was a bad idea after we do it, but until then, we don't know. What's the worst that could happen, Rae?"

She huffed and pushed him to where his back hit the wall. He grinned sinisterly and followed her into the comic book store.

Raven stood in the entrance of the shop, smelling all the old pages of the issues and looked around.

She noticed Beast Boy had already taken off to his favorite series to the left of the giant room.

She also noticed all the men in the room staring at her. Why was there an attractive female in the comic book store? She raised her eyebrows sarcastically and walked over to where her companion was.

"Why are they looking at me like they've never seen a girl before?" She asked irritated.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Because they probably never have. In here at least. You're pretty hot, Rae."

Raven, once again, sarcastically raised her eyebrows, rolled her eyes and walked away. She could hear Beast Boy chuckling again.

She arrived at the glass case by the register filled with action figures, glassware, and sculptures. One of the sculptures had a note that marked it has "handmade". She was astonished at the amount of detail someone had put into it and could easily see why it was worth $350. Not even knowing who the character was, she still wanted to buy it.

Hanging along the walls were framed posters, most of them purchased from artists. There were paintings, photoshops, and even some real photos of superheroes in action. Like the Titans. A citizen had snapped a photo of the Titans in battle stance ready to take down Mumbo. She never had seen her team in battle mode and to her amazement, they looked pretty terrifying.

Beast Boy had made his selections and was at the register paying. Raven walked up and met him as he was handed the bag and receipt.

"Well," he began as he held the door open for her, "What'd you think?"

"Hmm. Even though I was being stared at like a piece of meat, I really enjoyed looking at all of the artwork. There are some pretty talented artists featured in that store.

Beast Boy chuckled, "I knew that would be the part you'd like about it. So, anything else new, exciting, and daring you want to try today?"

She froze.

"Yes, actually."

He stopped beside her and looked oddly confused. Before he could say anything else, she leaned up, pecked his lips, and began walking away. Beast Boy opened his eyes with his lips still frozen in kissing format. He looked around to see if it was a prank and saw her walking away confidently.

"Hey, Raven. Wait up!"


	3. Weird Dreams

**Prompt: "I had the weirdest dream about you. And now I can't stop imagining you naked."**

Raven woke up and immediately looked around the room to make sure no one was there. It was an odd thought, but NO ONE needed to know what happened in her dream. Still in shock that _that_ was her dream, she stepped into her bathroom to wash her face and grab her morning robe. Looking into the mirror, she took a deep breath and went on into the main room to face the rest of her day, knowing that _he_ was going to be there at some point.

The double doors swished open and she saw that only their leader was the only one up. He was reclining on the couch, enjoying his coffee along with the local news.

"Morning, Raven," he called.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked.

"Because you're the only other one who is up this early. Beast Boy and Cyborg up at 7am? Please," he scoffed in humor. She mildly chuckled.

She noticed that her tea had already been made and was in a thermal mug with a lid to keep the steam in.

"You know, I had never even heard of these YETI things until Beast Boy bought me one, and ever since I've really come to love it," she sat down next to Robin crossing her legs.

"You don't think it's a bit odd that Beast Boy has been buying you gifts, waking up to make you tea, and spending a lot of time with you?"

She thought for a moment, "No. We're best friends. Isn't that what best friends do?"

She was completely innocent when addressing the manner with her leader. Even though he and Starfire were together, she didn't want him to think there was another couple on the team.

"Eh, I just think there's a little more to it on his side, but that's just me."

He was correct. There was more to it on his side, and hers for the fact. They liked each other, a lot. It was already discussed between the two and Raven was wanting to take things slow. She just wanted to start out as friends. Being in a relationship with someone she already lived with was scary to her, and being the gentleman he was, he didn't mind taking things her way. Even though she wasn't telling Beast Boy, her feelings for him were growing, rapidly.

A few hours later, the boy that had been on her mind all morning, finally emerged from his bed. His hair was all messed up and he came out wearing nothing but some drawstring sweatpants. He secretly knew Raven couldn't resist seeing his upper body. It was so toned and lean, it truly was irresistible. Robin had left by now and was starting his morning training session so it was only those two in the entire room.

"Morning, Rae," his sleepy body came up and wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on top of hers. She giggled in response.

"Morning, Gar."

He drug his body overtop of the couch and plopped down with his head in her lap. She looked down and noticed the very familiar curves and lines of his torso. She bit her lip as she gazed down.

"Like what you see?" He quietly asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hm." She looked back up at the tv, trying not to make herself look like she was falling apart on the inside.

They had indeed kissed before, but only a few times, and nothing more than a few mild kisses. Beast Boy sat up and began caressing her ear gently. He noticed she closed her eyes and her neck went limp. He loved teasing her like so and knew she hated it. Before he could completely take control over her body, she snapped back to reality and removed his hand, holding it in her lap. Now it was her turn to tease him.

"You know," she began, "I had the weirdest dream about you last night."

He cocked his head to the side, desperate for hearing more. She leaned up into his ear just so he could feel her warm breath on his skin.

"And now I can't stop imagining you naked."

His face went numb and she nibbled his ear a bit before getting up to get some more tea.

"Woah, woah, woah," he swiftly followed her, running to catch up.

She did not break eye contact with her tea, but raised her eyebrows as a notion that she was listening.

"You can't just do that," he seductively said. He returned the action and began nibbling on her ear. She stopped pouring her tea and gently set everything down to avoid making a mess.

She'd had enough. In one movement, her head turned toward him and met her lips with his. Grabbing the hair on the back of his head, and pulling him in closer, those sweet innocent kisses before were nothing compared to now.

She moved to his neck and he began moaning in pleasure, thinking that this moment would never have come.

"I love you," he whispered. She stopped and looked him in the eyes. For a brief moment, he thought he had messed up. Was it too soon?

"Oh my God," she replied in ecstasy, gazing from his eyes to his lips. Her lips crashed with his once again and she zapped them into her room. He backed her up and fell on top of her when they reached her bed. He began kissing her neck and making his way down to her collar bone.

"Rae, are you sure?"

"Yes," she directly answered. He took off her robe leaving her in one of his old t-shirts he had no idea she even took. He chuckled for a moment and kissed her delicately. She replied by rolling on top of him and pinning him down.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to fall in love with you even more?" He kidded.

"Because you are."


End file.
